


Can't Help Falling In Love

by stupidityeatsme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Elvis Presley - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityeatsme/pseuds/stupidityeatsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

KARKAT'S POV

 

You were staring off at the wall. It was two in the fucking morning, and you just couldn’t sleep. You were too busy thinking. About people. About a person.

You were quietly humming to yourself your current favorite song. It was so out of character for you to like such a song, but you liked it anyway. John had showed you the band, and you liked the band and their cover of this stupid Elvis song. Whatever. It reminded you of him.

“Wise men… Only fools rush in… But I.. I can’t.. Help.. Falling in loove, with you…” 

You muttered some of the lyrics softly, until you heard a rather loud banging at your door. It shocked you. Who the hell would be knocking at this hour? Only a complete idiot would.

You shuffled over to the door and opened it, ready to give whomever it was an earful of hell. But when you opened the door, your face relaxed and your anger subsided. That was an exaggeration. You were still pretty pissed.

“Egbert, what the hell are you doing here?” You say, but then your anger really DOES fade when you notice the blood and vomit staining his clothes. Not to mention the various cuts and bruises and burns on his arms and face, and the way he was holding his gut.

“H-help…. me…” 

And then he collapsed onto the ground.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you don’t know what the fuck is going on.

 

JOHN'S POV

 

“John, what the hell is going on? What happened?”

You find yourself lying in a small bed with bandages crudely wrapped around multiple body parts. You tried to sit up, but it hurt so much that you collapsed back down onto the bed.

You did your best to look around. You saw Karkat sitting on the bed next to you, with an unusually worried look on his face. You guessed that you were in his room, because the place didn’t look familiar but it had plenty of movie posters for rom-coms and chick-flicks. Also, random articles of clothes were tossed around everywhere.

You blinked a few times, and then looked back up at him. “Um,” you began hoarsely, “I don’t know?”

“You don’t know?” He asked. “How the fuck do you not know? You just showed up at my door in basically the worst condition possible and you don’t know shit about what happened?”  
“What are you talking abo… Oh,” You sighed, shutting your eyes again. You couldn’t remember much, just that your dad was super angry for some reason or another, and he…

Oh.

You were about to tell that to Karkat, but your words slurred before anything coherent could come out of your mouth and you were out again.

You woke up again, except instead of hearing Karkat being all worried over you, you heard something pretty. A soft, quiet singing. You didn’t recognize the voice, and yet it sounded so familiar. 

You knew for a fact that you knew the song. It was one of your favorite Twenty One Pilots covers.

“Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can’t help  
Falling in love with you?”

You let your eyes flutter open and saw Karkat’s mouth moving along with the words. You looked around, and saw no one else, no music players, no nothing. It was him. He was singing. He was singing.

You knew for a fact that if you were to let him know that you knew that he was singing, he would stop. But he had such a nice voice, and you didn’t want him to stop.

“Like a river flows  
Slowly to the sea  
Darling so we go  
Some things   
Were meant to be”

You felt your hair start to shift around, and you flickered your eyes. Karkat’s arm was reaching over your head, and he was playing with your hair. Sure, your gut was literally throbbing and you felt really nauseous, but the powerful feeling in your stomach was enough to distract you.

“Take my hands  
Take my whole life too.  
Cause I can’t help  
Falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea,  
Darling so we go.  
Some things  
Were meant to be… Oh…”

You couldn’t exactly pinpoint the feeling.

“Take my hands  
Take my whole life too.”

You opened your eyes and grasped onto his hand, which was very close to yours. Your arm hurt, but the softness of his tiny hands were worth it.

“‘Cause I can’t help  
Falling in love with you.”

“For I  
Can’t help  
Falling in love  
With  
You.”

You sang along with him for the last bit, and he stopped before he could say “with you”. He looked down at you, his eyes widened beyond what was natural. 

Your name was John Egbert, and just as you passed out you knew that you were quite in love with Karkat Vantas.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys!!!

I know that people were asking for a backstory (which I totally get), and it sure is coming along!!!!!!!!!!

............................................................................................................................  
..........................  
......................................................  
.................................................................  
....................................  
............  
..................................................................................................................................................  
.....................................................................................  
........................  
................................................

I honestly haven't worked on it in a while.

I promise I'll get it to you before Easter though.

Well, hopefully.

Actually, I don't promise. I'm bad at promises.

Okay, how about this: I will hopefully get it to you before Easter, but I make no promises because I'm a big procrastinator.

Satisfied?

You're not.

Oh well.

I'll see you all on the flipside!!!

(never let me say things like that again haha)

**Author's Note:**

> I might post a "BONUS CHAPTER" because I kinda left a cliff hanger of what actually happened to John, but ya know... Oh well!!


End file.
